


well-dressed

by ClassyFangirl



Series: looking sharp [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Percy, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: Percy and Vex make a special stop in Vasselheim.





	

There are still difficulties following Percy admitting his secret to Vex’ahlia. For one, despite Vex’s easy understanding, he’s still working with twenty years of denial and repression. The first couple days after he gets to wear a dress for the very first time, he feels guilty, like he’s betrayed his family’s memory somehow, and it makes him sick.

Then dragons descend upon Emon, and he and Vex both die _twice,_ so they don’t have very much time to experiment.

But now- Percy can breathe easily for the first time in weeks. Vox Machina has fought the entire Chroma Conclave and won. His heart belongs to Vex. They’re in Vasselheim now, and the air is crisp and cold, just like home. Unlike home, Vex points out quietly, here they have the luxury of being largely unknown.

They break off from the rest of the group, and Vex asks around for a dress shop, and then narrows down their search for any particularly discreet and open-minded tailors. They are politely directed to a suitable shop in the Quad Roads.

The shop, small but lavish, is called “Sew Be It”, and it is run by a well-dressed older man who is possibly more flamboyant than Gilmore.

“Well, good afternoon, my dears,” the shopkeeper says. “My name is Sandalwood. How can I help you fine young people today? A lovely new dress for you, my lady?”

“Perhaps,” Vex says. “But for now, my companion here would like to get measured for a dress.”

The shopkeeper smiles kindly and nods. “If you’d step into the back, my friends. Amelie! Mind the shop while I help these darlings!”

He ushers Percy and Vex into a back room and draws a curtain behind them. “I’m sure you’ve noticed there are _many_ very serious types here in Vasselheim,” he says. “There tends to be a fair deal of tutting and shaking of heads- I’m sure you understand.”

“Yes,” Percy and Vex say in unison. Percy grew up around it; Vex was subjected to it.

“Well, I can promise you that discretion is key here at my shop. You definitely look like someone who has been measured for clothes before- it’s very much the same process with dresses.”

Percy nods and undresses. He chuckles at Vex’s appreciative grin, and stands on the stool while Sandalwood gets to work.

He’s very quick and efficient. While he works, Sandalwood asks, “So what sort of dress might you be looking for? I have evening gowns, ballgowns, any kind of dress you may be interested in.”

“Ah- something casual, I think,” Percy says. “I’m afraid I’m rather new at this.”

Sandalwood gives his arm a friendly pat. “We all have to start somewhere, dearest.”

“He looks very good in blues and purples,” Vex says from where she’s watching. “To be fair, I’m of the opinion he looks good in everything.”

Sandalwood nods, considering, then quickly finishes up his measurements. “Now, tell me, what style might you prefer?”

Percy swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. This is another thing he’s been rather nervous about; he loves Vex and her dresses, but she tends towards glamour and dark elegance, while the dresses Percy dreams of lace and frills, soft against the hard lines of his body, his calloused hands. He feels silly at best, and utterly ridiculous at worst.

But- Vex has been so, so good to him. He trusts her with his life and his heart. He shyly admits his preferences to Sandalwood, who just nods and starts collecting fabric samples.

Percy gives some input on colors (blues and purples, yes, but lighter than his usual wear, and perhaps some pinks too) but otherwise he leaves these choices to Vex, who has far more experience with these things.

Sandalwood promises the dress will be finished by the end of the day. Vex pays half up front- she doesn’t let Percy see how much it costs -and they thank him and go to meet up with their friends.

Vex wraps her arm around Percy’s as they walk through the streets of Vasselheim. “How are you feeling, Percy?” she asks.

Percy takes a deep breath, then exhales, watching his breath in the cold northern air. “I feel good,” he says, and it’s true. “I’m a little terrified, which I think is a bit ridiculous considering the things we’ve done lately.”

Vex laughs and squeezes his arm gently. “I understand, darling. Vax and I were scared witless when we first started wearing each other’s clothes in public. I _still_ get worried sometimes. But,” she lowers her arm and threads her fingers through Percy’s, “it’s a lot easier when you have someone on your side.”

Percy smiles and holds her hand close.

They reunite with the rest of Vox Machina shortly. Their friends prod at where they went, and Vex says in a light, flirtatious tone, “We just did some window shopping.”

“Oh,” Grog says, nodding sagely. “Sex stuff.”

“Please don’t refer to my sister and ‘sex stuff’ in the same sentence ever again,” Vax replies.

The subject is dropped fairly quickly, and, being Vox Machina, they make their way to a tavern for drinks.

Percy is so absorbed in supporting a quickly intoxicated Keyleth that he doesn’t notice Vex leaving until she returns, a ribbon-wrapped box in her arms.

“If you don’t mind,” she says, “Percy and I are going to retire for the evening.”

Their friends wave them off, and Percy and Vex head upstairs to one of their rented rooms.

In the privacy of their room, Vex opens the box and Percy holds back a delighted gasp at its contents. Just a glimpse of the folded pale pink fabric, lightly decorated with lace, is enough to send his heart racing with both excitement and dread.

“It’s going to look marvelous on you, darling,” Vex says. She pauses, looking thoughtful. “If you want, you could try some of my underwear too.”

Percy can feel his face heat up immediately. “I don’t- er- well-”

“Not for getting off,” Vex says. “Though I won’t lie, I have _no_ objections to that. No, I just mean- it’s the little things, you know? They make you feel…I don’t know, more at home with yourself, instead of just feeling like you’re playing dress-up with your mother’s clothes.”

Percy hesitates, then nods silently. Vex pulls a spare pair of underwear from her bag- a nice pair, lovelier than her practical day-to-day wear. She helps him undress, and when he’s fully nude she shows him how to tuck his cock back like she does. “It’s not such a big deal with a flowy dress like this one, but it’s good to know, if you ever want to try it in your usual clothes.”

Vex doesn’t have to help him as much with this dress as she did the first one. She’s procured a mirror from gods know where, and she leads Percy over to it once he’s dressed.

The dress really is lovely; it has frills and lace just like he adores without being ostentatious. The color is light, but not too much for his own pale skin tone. Looking at his reflection, Percy feels the shame and anxiety melt away and he genuinely feels beautiful.

“Well, darling?” Vex says from beside him. “What do you think?”

Percy pulls her into a tight embrace, then kisses her softly. “I love you,” he replies.

Vex grins at him. “Well, I know _that._ But- the dress is what you wanted?”

“It’s just what I dreamed of when I was a child,” he admits. He smoothes out the skirt, marveling at how soft it is. “Thank you,” he says. “For everything. I never thought I would meet anyone who could make me feel so… _right._ ”

Vex blushes slightly, then loops her arm through Percy’s and looks at the two of them in the mirror. “You can tell the others, when you’re ready,” she says. “But you don’t have to.”

“Someday,” he agrees. “I still need a little more time. But I trust my family.”


End file.
